


The Ritual

by MyFirstLove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstLove/pseuds/MyFirstLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid has an initiation that all new players must endure. This is the story of what happens on the night James Rodriguez gets his turn. There is lots of sex, some hurt feelings, and an old relationship must endure a new threat. Will they all come out unscathed or will The Ritual tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the Winner Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Football RPF and my first time posting anything here so please be gentle. It started out in my mind as one thing and then totally developed it's own mind and did what it wanted to do. Somewhere I lost control of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James learns about The Ritual.

 

James Rodriguez was nervous. He had only played one game with his new team, Real Madrid & already he was being called in for a private meeting with the team captain, the legendary, Iker Casillas. Hell, pretty much everyone on the team was legendary at this point in his eyes. The team itself was legendary! God, it was all too much right now. He didn’t want to think about it as he stood in the elevator on his way to San Iker’s suite. Yes, he had a suite.

James wrung his hands & chewed his full bottom lip as the elevator climbed. It finally stopped on the 17th floor & he stepped off. The hall was quiet as he went to his right. Judging from the gold placard on the wall that showed which room numbers went in which direction, he knew he was going the right way. He walked slowly as he looked from door to door searching for the right room number afraid of what was coming next. Iker had come to him during the team dinner & asked him to come up to his room later. He said he could see him around 10pm because he needed to talk to Ancellotti first.

_“Oh God”,_ he thought. _“One game & I’m already not living up to the expectations. Fuck! Just give me a little time & I will play better. I was nervous & unsure for God’s sake. I’m playing with my childhood favorite club now & it’s nerve wracking is all. Shit!” _He’d been warned about the pressure here but this was ridiculous. It was only his first game!

Room 1732. He stood outside for a bit before he knocked. Sergio Ramos snatched the door open quickly & stood grinning at him. He blinked & stammered, “Sorry Sergio, I was look… I thought this was Iker’s room. I’m looking for Iker.” _“Fuck! Use your words James!”_ his mind screamed. _“He’s gonna think something’s wrong with you!”_

Sergio grinned even wider & pulled the door open completely. He bowed slightly & swept his arm across the empty space inviting him in. “Good, you’ve come to the right place.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I thought he wanted to talk privately…”

“Come in James. The gang’s all here. This will be more of a…group discussion,” he finished.

James looked at him alarmed. Sergio laughed softly, “Don’t worry James, you’re not in trouble.”

James exhaled visibly & Sergio laughed loudly as he led him into the suite. Scattered about the room in various states of undress were most of his teammates. Missing were Kroos & Ronaldo.

He waved at everyone in general as he made his way through the outstretched legs & feet that seemed to form an obstacle course throughout the room. He found an empty spot over by the bar & went to lean there, trying to look as nonchalant as possible about the situation. Modric slapped him on the back as he stood next to him. “Don’t worry, this happened to all of us. It’s sort of an initiation. You’ll be fine.”

He smiled weakly at Modric, who was sipping a drink as he stood smiling back at him. After what seemed an eternity, Casillas came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of shorts & a sleeveless, well-worn t-shirt. He was carrying a black sock in his hand.

“Everybody here? Are we ready?” Iker asked.

“Cris is MIA.” Marcello said good-naturedly.

“Ok,” Casillas said. “We’ll start without him.” “James… come here,” he called as he motioned with his hand for James to join him in the center of the room. As he did so, they stood side by side between 2 long white couches that faced each other. Both couches held 3 men who were all staring up at him with the most unusual expressions. James looked over at Luka for support & he lifted his glass in salute as an answer.

“Ok James,” Iker said as he threw an arm over the Colombian’s shoulders. “Here at Real Madrid we have a long standing tradition we call The Ritual.” James swallowed audibly & some of the guys chuckled in response. He blushed furiously as Iker continued. “We are more than a team. We are each other’s brothers in arms each time we go into battle. It’s us against the world & The Ritual was established to make sure that our new teammates understand just how serious we are about that.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door & Sergio quickly went to answer it.

“We need to know that you are with us 100% no matter what & that if you are asked to sacrifice yourself for the good of the team you will…willingly… & without hesitation.”

Iker paused as Sergio came back with Cristiano Ronaldo in tow. Cristiano made his way off to the side & stood in the doorway to Iker’s bedroom to watch the proceedings. James had to work hard to focus on what Iker was saying now. Once Cristiano…Cris came into the room it was all he could do not to stare like some kind of lovesick puppy. He was so excited to be playing with Cris. He had been a huge fan since he could remember & now he was on his team! He’d met Cris a few times before he joined the team & was now regretting his moments of fangirling. He’d gushed & had even asked him to take a picture with him…TWICE! He almost groaned out loud just thinking about it. And now they are teammates & he has to look at Cristiano knowing he remembers that.

Of course Cris has been great with him since he’s been here. He’s shown him around a bit & introduced him to some people, including his barber of all people. Cris had said to him that looking good was part of the job because they were always representing Real. They’d been paired up in practice a few times & Cris had even spotted him in the gym when he lifted weights once. Each day James felt closer to him & he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Lately, he’d been thinking entirely too much about Cristiano Ronaldo.

He’d been smiling for hours tonight after the game remembering how Cris had given him advice during the warmup & how he had encouraged him to keep trying throughout the game. He was so proud that around the 30 minute mark, Cris had started a break & passed the ball right to him! He had slotted it out to Bale, who sent it flying perfectly back over to Cris, who sent it into the back of the net! Cristiano was so happy as he called everyone over to celebrate. James had gotten to him first & walked right into his arms. It felt surreal as he stood there briefly in Crisitano’s arms all by himself. He didn’t want to think why that made him so happy. And later in the 2nd half, Cris scored again & jumped around like a happy little boy. He had grabbed James’ hand & pulled him into the merriment. He was ecstatic to be singled out and now Cris was here. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to him much since dinner but he'd give anything for a quick word now.

_“He looks great,”_ James mused to himself. He was fully dressed like he had been out. He was wearing dark jeans  & a white button down shirt with some sort of pattern embroidered down the front. He had a few buttons undone at the bottom & one at the top of the shirt. As he stared at Cris, he could see a thin necklace hanging around his neck that kept sparkling as it caught the light. He was mesmerized by the sparkle until he noticed Cris lift an eyebrow at him with a slight tilt of his head. James realized he was trying to tell him that he was being spoken to.

As he refocused on Iker, he blushed as he realized he’d missed Iker asking him something. He stood staring like a deer in headlights not answering. Iker smiled & said again, “Do you consent to The Ritual?”

“Yes,” he said quickly.

“Good.” Iker said as he held the black sock up in the air so everyone could see it. “So.  Who will be the man to officially bring young James into the fold? Who will make him Madridista for life?”

“I will! I volunteer right now!” Sergio shouted as the others laughed.

“Shut up Ramos. You know how this goes.” Pepe said smiling.

“Yeah! He can’t choose & neither can we,” a voice James couldn’t catch said from behind him.

“Right! Because if we got to choose, your ugly ass would never have gotten fucked at all! You’d still be waiting in the room with your pants down!” Another voice from behind him called out.

The guys all laughed at that. James started to laugh too until the words actually sunk in.

“Wait…what???” he asked as he turned to face Iker.

“Don’t worry James, it will be fine.” Iker said as he shook the sock around & then reached into it to pull out a small folded piece of paper. A hush settled over the room as all eyes were on Iker & the paper in his hand. Iker turned to James.

“And the winner is…” Marcello chimed in as the guys all laughed. All except for Iker & James. Iker silenced Marcello with a death glare that had him stepping backward behind Pepe with his hands up protectively in front of him.

“James Rodriguez. In my hand I have a name. It is the name of one of your teammates present in this room. Each name was placed into the pool & this one was chosen for the honor of being your partner in The Ritual. In just a moment you will be asked to enter the other room & disrobe completely. Shortly, you will be joined by this man first & eventually the rest of the team will come in to bear witness.” Iker said clearly as he held the paper up in front of James’ face.

James stood wide eyed & unblinking as he stared at the offending piece of paper. _“Dios, what have I gotten myself into?”_ he thought to himself.

“Again James, I ask…Do you consent to The Ritual?” Iker said as he continued to hold the slip of paper between his fingers.

For a moment James was silent as he thought about what was about to take place. He had no idea what would happen if he said no. He couldn’t even imagine. He shifted his eyes again unconsciously toward Cristiano. He wished he could talk to him about this. He wished he had given him a heads up that this would happen. But most of all, he wished his name was on that piece of paper. And so with that thought in his mind…

“Yes,” he said quietly, still looking at Cristiano.

“Ok,” Iker said.  He quickly unfolded the paper as James stood frozen, holding his breath at his side.  Iker held up the paper for everyone to see.  “Ramos,” he said clearly.  “Step forward.”

 


	2. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...This is where it gets graphic.

James again stole a quick glance at Cristiano.  He gave a small shrug in answer.  James could feel his cheeks flushing as Sergio Ramos made his way through the human obstacles to the center of the room.  He stood on the other side of James and fought hard to hide his grin.  He had been attracted to the Colombian from day one & he could not wait to get his hands on him.  He didn’t care at all about James’ obvious infatuation with Cristiano.  He knew that Cris was involved with Fabio & had been for some time now.

Actually, once he gave it some thought, Sergio was a little annoyed at James’ crush on Cris.  Fuck, it was always Cris with the new guys.  Kaka, Mezut, Bale, now James & probably half of the team if he’s honest.  He’d be the first to admit that Cris is attractive, but damn…he’s not the only one.  He poked his chest out & stood just a bit straighter.  And tonight Sergio would drive that point home again and again and James would love every minute of it.

Sergio smiled like the cat who swallowed the canary just as James snuck a peak at him.  Sergio looked down at James & let his grin takeover his entire face.  James swallowed audibly with a loud gulp.  He vaguely registered the guiding hand of Iker Casillas pressed between his shoulder blades as he was led toward the bedroom.  He couldn’t even look at Cristiano as he brushed past him into the room.

James looked around slowly at the ultra-modern furnishings in the room.  Two tall clear glass lamps stood on either side of the bed just beyond the two night stands that were attached to the wall & somehow appeared to be floating.  The duvet had been removed & lay on one of the two white leather chairs that sat on opposite ends of the floor to ceiling window opposite the bed.  As he sat down at the end of the bed, Iker closed the curtains and then turned to look at him.

“How old are you James?” he asked.

“Twenty-three,” he replied as he gripped the edge of the bed tightly.

“Ah yes.  Twenty-three.”  Iker said stroking his chin thoughtfully.  “I was nineteen.”

James’ eyes shot up.  “Who was it?”

“Raul.” Iker said as he smiled softly at the memory.

“Ok James.  Get undressed and try not to worry.  Sergio is an excellent lover.  He will take care of you.  I promise,” the last was said softly as he cupped James’ cheek.

James nodded, unable to speak, as he bit down on his bottom lip turning it bright red.  He stared in silence as he watched his captain leave the room & close the door.  In a moment of panic he thought about launching himself at Iker’s legs & begging him not to go.  He thought better of it though, & took a deep breath to steady his nerves.  James exhaled as he stood to slowly undress.  He kicked off his shoes aiming them behind the door.  He jerked his jeans off, folded them neatly and placed them on top of the dresser that stood to the left of the door.  His navy long sleeved button down shirt went on a hanger & was placed in the closet.  He stood slightly trembling in the brand new bright blue trimmed in black CR7 underwear that the man himself had given to him as a “welcome” gift just 3 days ago.  He gripped the waistband & slid the underwear off.

“Ok, what now?” he said to himself out loud.  He had no idea what to do now.  Should he be on the bed in a sexy pose?  Just sitting there waiting?  _“God, am I supposed to be hard?  Shit, what am I supposed to do here?”_

James began to panic just as there was a polite “tap, tap” on the door.  He jumped at the sound and then sat down & slid himself onto the bed where he sat with his back against the pillows at the headboard and closed his eyes.  They shot open as he turned his head towards the sound of the door opening.

Sergio sauntered into the room, eyes sparkling with glee and a lust that threatened to burn right through James as his eyes settled on his naked body.  His mouth began to water as his imagination took over.  He barely managed to stop himself from leaping through the air to pounce on James like some kind of hungry jungle cat.  He was proud of his restraint as he looked down at the bounty of treasures laid out so nicely before him.  He stood just inside the doorway and simply took in the magnificent picture.

James’ eyes were shining as he stared back at Sergio.  His body was tanned but he could clearly tell where his shorts stopped on his legs.  His skin was much lighter there. _“He really needs to tuck those shorts up at training,”_   Sergio thought.  He made a mental note to tell him that a farmer’s tan is not a good look.  Other than that he was perfect.  Nice muscle definition on his torso and his arms and legs were top notch.  Sergio was itching to touch him.

James sat motionless as he watched Sergio begin to undress.  He pulled his gray Dolce & Gabbana super soft t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto a chair.  His Gucci belt glinted as it caught the light as Sergio quickly unfastened it and popped the button on his jeans.   He slowly unzipped them and then pulled them down with a flourish.  He smiled at James, who couldn’t help but laugh at his antics.  Sergio stepped out of his shoes and his jeans all at once & moved around to the foot of the bed.  He crawled up the bed in his black Calvin Klein briefs & white socks as he continued to smile at James.  He stopped at James’ feet & deliberately uncrossed them, placing them on either side of his body as he scooted forward.

He grinned at James as he licked his lips.  “You sure about this?  I don’t want you to do something you are not cool with,” he said sincerely.

James smiled as a pink tint painted his cheeks.  “I’m sure.”

Those words were like the starting gun at a track meet for Sergio.  He was off his mark so quickly James didn’t have time to react.  One second he was speaking & the next a fully erect and determined Sergio Ramos was on top of him with his tongue wreaking all sorts of havoc in his mouth.  The kiss was pure fire…hot and intense.  Sergio’s hands were everywhere at once.  He slid them up and down James’ torso as if his body was a best-selling novel written in braille and he was a blind man eager to read it.

Sergio pulled away just long enough to tug James down onto his back by his calves.  He released one leg & propped the other up on his shoulder.  He kissed an ankle and ran his tongue over the inside of his leg up his calf.  He nibbled on the skin, just enjoying the feel of it.  He shifted a bit & stretched himself out between James’ outstretched legs.  Sergio took his time kissing his way up the Colombian’s body.

James’ eyes drifted closed as the Spaniard explored his body.  Sergio’s talented tongue traveled up his abs as his hand glided across his cock with a feather soft touch as if by accident.  James groaned as his cock swelled & bobbed beneath Sergio’s hand.  Sergio sucked on the area of skin just below his belly button & James hissed his approval as his mind began to cloud.  He couldn’t think of anything but Sergio’s plump, juicy lips so close to his cock.  Sergio shifted once more & his chin just brushed the head of James’ cock & the light brown hairs of his beard were now sporting a glistening coat of James’ pre cum.  Sergio slid his body up onto James with their cocks sliding against each other tantalizingly.  They both moaned as Sergio’s mouth sought James’ once more.  His tongue dove in and out in a timeless rhythm so basic their bodies began to move in time instinctively.  Sergio’s breathing was labored now as he broke off the kiss.  James let out a small grunt of protest at the loss that Sergio couldn’t help but revel in.

He kissed & sucked deeply at James’ neck knowing full well he was going to leave a mark.  He wanted to mark James.  He wanted him to wake up in the morning & remember who had owned him the night before.  His lips drifted down to James collarbone & the Colombian shuddered.  Sergio licked his way down to James’ nipple.  He flicked it with his tongue & then took it between his front teeth & tugged on it in a way that was nowhere near gentle.

“Ahhhhhh!” James croaked.

Sergio chuckled low in his throat.  He released the pink bud briefly before he began to suckle him.  James bucked & squirmed as he ground his hips against Sergio’s body.  Sergio kissed & nibbled his way down James’ ribs & finally took his dripping cock into his mouth completely. (Sergio had long since lost his gag reflex.)  James moaned as he tossed his head from side to side on the pillow.  He grabbed Sergio’s head & gripped his hair tightly in his fist as Sergio slid up & down his cock, each time taking him in fully.  James arched into him as he moaned loudly.

His eyes flew open as he felt Sergio chuckle around his swollen cock.  Sergio slid back up his hard length until just the head was in his mouth as James was straining to lift his hips to force it back in completely.  Sergio was having none of it.  “Mmmmmmm…,” he purred as James’ whole body seemed to contract at the feel of the vibrations that that one sound created.  He opened his eyes and peered down at Sergio, who was staring straight back up into his eyes.  The sight of Sergio Ramos’s plump lips wrapped around his cock threatened to unman him on the spot, so he quickly squeezed his eyes shut to block it out.

Sergio continued to suckle the head of James’ cock noisily as his mouth dripped rivers of saliva that ran down the length of his shaft, covering his balls & disappearing between his cheeks.  He cupped his balls & then released them as he slid his full red lips down the underside of his shaft.  James cried out as Sergio took his entire sack into his mouth & then sucked each ball individually.  James’ moans of pleasure seemed to echo around the room.  His eyes were still squeezed shut tightly because he knew there was no way he would survive that visual.  Sergio released his balls with a final strong pull of his mouth.  He shifted & ran his tongue along the crease at the juncture of James’ thigh before he took his cock into his mouth again.  He swirled his tongue around the head as James faded into oblivion.  Just as he gave himself over completely to the feeling, the door was thrown open so hard it bounced off the wall behind it.

James sat up quickly, eyes wide & unblinking.  Sergio did not move at all.  He just continued his slow deliberate, incredibly loud sucking.  James watched in horror as his new teammates filed in, filling the spacious room.  His face quickly reddened from sheer embarrassment as they noisily took in the scene.

“Damn Ramos!” Arbeloa called out.  “You’re going to suck the skin off of him if you keep going like that.”

James watched stunned as his teammates spread out as best as they could in the room, some jockeying for position around the bed trying to get the best view.  Marcello & Dani actually got into a small shoving match.  James’ attention was snapped back to Sergio as he slid his cock to the back of his throat.  To his utter horror, the motion tore a groan from deep inside of him as his whole body arched.  “Unmmmmmnnnnhhh!” he groaned as Sergio expertly slid his hand down the shaft of James’ cock quickly, his palm gliding easily on the saliva that coated it. He twisted his palm as it slid up & down the shaft, his cheeks sinking in as he sucked James back into oblivion.

Sergio looked up at James.  His head was turned to the side & was once again resting on the pillow & his eyes were squeezed shut.  His lips were parted & his face was flushed.

 _“Beautiful”_ Sergio thought as he drew James in fully once more.

“Fuck Sese!  Now you’re just showing off."  Pepe said as he began to stroke his own erection.

Sergio looked over & smiled with his eyes in Pepe’s direction.  As he did so, his gaze fell on Iker who was standing just behind him leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb with his arms lightly folded over his chest.  His eyes held a melancholy that caused Sergio to lose focus & gag on the cock that tickled the back of his throat.

“Yeah baby, get nasty with it!” Gareth called out at the sound.

Sergio tore his gaze from Iker as he let James’ cock fall from his mouth.  He kissed around to his hip as he tucked his left arm underneath James’ right leg & deftly rolled him over onto his stomach. He spread his cheeks and slid his tongue over his hole as he kneeled over James.  James’ head jerked up as he moaned. Sergio bent his leg up a bit more to have better access.  As he sat up to reach for the lube sitting on one of the floating nightstands, it was tossed to him & landed just beside James’ hip.  He quickly squeezed some over two fingers & onto James’ asshole.  He winked at Luka as thanks for the pass & shoved his index finger into James’ ass as he continued his eye contact with Luka.  He watched as he leaned into Nacho, who was standing just behind him.

James jerked and clinched around his finger, drawing his attention back to the matter at hand.  As James relaxed again, Sergio inserted another finger easily into James’ ass and slowly twisted them around.  Soon another followed the other two just as easily.

“Holy shit!” Arbeloa yelled.  “This kid is no amateur!  Fuck, Sese!  You could drive a truck through there!  Just do it! He’s ready!”


	3. And the Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex plus heated stares, and hurt feelings.

 

James blushed all over his body.  He was sure that now his teammates saw him as some kind of a man whore.  He totally lost his erection as his head began to spin.  He was not a whore.  He had simply fallen in love & done the things that two people who love each other do….a lot.  Ok, & in a lot of different ways.  He had not shared much of his past with anyone on the team yet, so they had no idea about his three year relationship with Radamel Falcao.  He didn’t necessarily want to bring up that pain again, but he certainly didn’t want them to think he was a real life Deuce Bigaloe.

_“Oh God! Cristiano!”_ he thought to himself suddenly in a panic.  He opened his eyes & quickly began scanning the room searching the sea of faces for the only one that really mattered.  He was desperate to find those light brown eyes heavily fringed with long lashes.  He needed to know if they now held disgust when they looked at him.  The thought of that cast a shadow over his heart that was filled with more gloom than anything he'd felt before.  Cristiano, quite simply had become "special" to James.  He found Cristiano at the back of the crowd standing to his left next to Iker just inside the door.  His eyes were closed & his mouth hung slightly open.  James' eyes bulged as he peered through the bodies nearly blocking him from view.  He could clearly make out his erection pressed up against the front of his jeans.

James lost all thought as he watched Cristiano Ronaldo rub his hard cock through his jeans.  He vaguely registered Sergio’s tongue plunging into his now gaping ass.  His erection came back in full force as he watched Cristiano lick his lips & slide his hand underneath his white shirt.  He was mesmerized as he saw his hand moving over his chest & abs underneath that wretched shirt.  Because of that stupid piece of cloth, he only had a small glimpse of skin to focus on as a bit of Cristiano’s stomach was exposed as he moved his hand tantalizingly slowly over his body.  James groaned & could not tear his eyes away as Cristiano unbuttoned his jeans & slid his hand inside.

“AHHHH!” James exclaimed as Sergio drove his thick hard length into his ass to the hilt.  He cried out again as he slid back, head stopping just short of his entrance.

Sergio was fuming.  He had been fucking James’ ass with his tongue when he suddenly realized that none of the moans he was hearing had come from James.  He had looked up at the boy only to see that his attention was focused elsewhere.  As he followed James’ gaze with his eyes he realized just where his focus had gone. The boy had been entranced as he watched fucking Cristiano fondle himself through his clothes.  _“Oh hell no!_ ” he had thought, just before he viciously shoved his throbbing cock into James’ ass.

Cristiano’s eyes shot open at James’ sharp cry.  His wide brown eyes met the darker ones of Sergio Ramos as he pounded into James mercilessly.  Cristiano frowned at the murderous look Sergio was throwing his way.  “What?” he mouthed at Sergio.

“For fuck’s sake, Sese.” He thought he heard Iker whisper under his breath.

“Easy Ramos!  We need him to at least be able to walk tomorrow at training.” Marcello only half joked.

Sergio loosened his grip on James’ hips a little & eased his thrusting.  Marcello was right about training.

Cristiano turned to look at Iker as he watched Sergio plow into James.  Iker’s lips were pressed into a tight single line & his hands were fisted at his side, knuckles white.  Cristiano reached out & gripped Iker’s wrist to get his attention.  Iker looked up at him with such pain in his eyes that Cristiano wanted to snatch Sergio off the bed & end the stupid Ritual just to put Iker out of his misery.  Iker gave him a small nod to let him know he was ok, but Cristiano wasn’t buying it.  Iker & Sergio had fallen apart too recently for that to be so.  He gave Iker’s closed fist a squeeze to let him know he was there if he needed him.  “Thanks,” Iker replied quietly.

Cristiano turned his gaze back to the bed & found that Sergio’s evil devil glare was no longer aimed at him.  It had been replaced by James’ soft, Bambi in heat, stare.  Cristiano swallowed hard as he returned James’ gaze.  He felt Fabio stir next to him.  Not wanting to even imagine the fury on his face right now, Cristiano decided to keep his eyes focused right where they were.  His temperature rose as Sergio pushed James’ hips up even more, causing his back to arch impossibly.

_“My God,”_ Cristiano thought.

Sergio shifted his position from kneeling with one leg over James at a bit of an angle to being fully behind him with the front of his thighs pressed against the back of James’.  James was slightly on his knees with his stomach nearly flat against the bed & his ass arched into Sergio’s body.  Sergio fell forward resting on his elbows which were on either side of James’ body, bringing his torso into full contact with James’ back.

James’ mouth fell slightly open as his stare bore into Cristiano.  Cristiano began to subconsciously shift his weight from side to side as he slowly started to stroke his rock hard cock once again.  James’ eyes were all over him, caressing every inch of his body.  His breath caught as Sergio’s tempo quickened.  He knew he was close.  Cristiano moaned out loud as Sergio’s hand disappeared beneath James’ body to stroke his cock.  James whimpered as Sergio pounded his ass & jerked his cock hard & fast.

Cristiano could practically feel those strokes as the “slap, slap” of thigh & ass reverberated through the room.  As James’ gaze grew more & more hooded, Cristiano’s pace quickened in his pants.  He fought to keep his eyes open as he held James’ heated gaze.  He could feel how much the boy wanted him from across the room.  It was a heady feeling indeed.  His desire was there for anyone who cared to look.  Of course at this point, none of the guys were paying attention to where James was looking & Cristiano was relieved about that.  He would never hear the end of it from Mighty Mouth & Talk Everlasting, otherwise known as Marcello & Pepe.  They were already giving him shit about James & his fangirling.  This would push them over the edge for sure.

Cristiano stiffened as he felt a familiar hand slide under his shirt from behind.  He quickly glanced beside him to verify that Fabio had moved from his side & was now behind him.  Fabio stood close behind Cristiano caressing his chest beneath his shirt.  Cristiano groaned & closed his eyes, James’ Bambi eyes all but forgotten.  Fabio’s touch sent electricity coursing through Cristiano the way only one other person ever had.  He forced thoughts of Kaka out of his mind as he focused on the hands roaming over his body.  He leaned back a little until he felt Fabio’s forehead press into his back between his shoulder blades as he continued to burn a trail across his chest & abs.  Cristiano quickly unbuttoned his shirt to allow Fabio better access to his body as his heart began to race.

James’ open invitation to fuck had not been lost on Fabio.  He noticed right away that the Colombian was practically making love to Cristiano with his eyes as soon as he turned his face in their direction.  He had watched as James scanned the room until he found Cristiano.  He had glanced up at his lover briefly & saw that his eyes were closed & he had not seen a thing.  Fabio most certainly had, so he watched as Cristiano opened his eyes & locked his gaze with James’.  Of course Cristiano couldn’t look away.  He loved to be worshipped.  Fabio could attest to that, but that was Cristiano.  James was a whole other story entirely.  He was so caught up in Cristiano that he didn’t even notice the look that Fabio was giving him.  It clearly said “back the fuck off!”.   Cristiano affectionately referred to it as his bitch face.  Since becoming Cris’s lover, he had perfected that look & knew that it was effective.  But in that moment,  James didn’t even know he was alive.  So he had decided to distract Cris & hopefully break the spell the boy was casting.  He was hoping to draw the young wannabe’s attention to his presence in the process.  It worked perfectly.  Once Cris’s eyes closed & the connection was broken, the little shit had looked right into Fabio’s world famous bitch face.  He shot him a look that took possession to a whole new level & he knew that James understood it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at this point my brain started to go in a different direction with this story. It became more about other peoples' reactions to what was happening instead of just the main event itself. Initially when I sat down to write this fic it was going to be about James & Cris (my new favorite couple). I still don't know what happened.


	4. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ritual ends but does it signal a new beginning?

 

James understood Fabio’s unspoken message he just refused to heed it.  He had glanced back at Cris just in time to see him unbutton his shirt, which revealed Fabio’s hands rubbing his chest & abs.  Fabio had cast one last “he’s mine” look at James before his head disappeared behind Cristiano completely.

Fabio chuckled to himself as he slid his hand into Cristiano’s pants from behind.  The sharp hiss from Cris’s lips was all the encouragement he needed.  He pulled the waistband of Cristiano’s underwear down as he sunk his hand further into his pants.

“What the fuck Fab?” Cristiano breathed as he unzipped his jeans completely.  He moaned as Fabio quickened his pace.  “Shit! I’m gonna cum,” he whispered roughly to Fabio.  Fabio pinched Cris’s nipple just the way he liked & Cristiano came hard & fast in his hand.

James watched as a wet spot surfaced on the front of Cristiano’s underwear.  He came with a loud groan.  Sergio came right along with him as James’ ass clenched tightly around his cock.  They fell flat on the bed together with Sergio on top of James, still inside him.

Sergio looked up as the guys applauded & showered him with praise for his skills.  He pulled out of James with a huge grin on his face as he smacked James’ ass once before he stood & headed toward the bathroom.  He couldn’t help but wonder about Iker’s reaction.  He looked over toward him just in time to see him duck out of the room followed closely by Cristiano & Fabio.  His smile slipped a little but he fought hard to keep it from falling completely.  He went into the bathroom & closed the door. He tossed the condom into the trash & sat down on the toilet with his head in his hands.  “Shit, Iker…” he said softly to himself.

James sat up & accepted the weird congratulations from his teammates.  He watched with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as Cristiano left, with Fabio hot on his heels. _“Shit, Cristiano…”_ he thought as he covered himself with the rumpled sheet.

“Iker, you should come back to our room until everybody clears out of yours & the maids have had a chance to clean up a bit.  We really only use the one bed anyway,” Cristiano declared with a broad grin as Fabio punched him in the chest. “Owww! That hurt Fab!”

“Good! You deserve it,” Fabio growled as he started down the hall to their room.

Cristiano turned back to Iker, “Hey, come on.  We really do have plenty of room.” He said earnestly as he looked at Iker, concern etched into his face.

Iker reached up & kissed his cheek.  “Thanks…again,” he said as he tried to smile & failed.  “I think I need to get some air.  I’m gonna go outside for a bit, maybe go sit by the pool or something.”  He turned & started toward the elevator.

“Good night, San Iker.” Cristiano called after him.  Iker threw a hand up in reply & continued down the hall.

“Shit, Sergio” he said angrily as he stood watching Iker walk away.  He let out a deep sigh as he began walking toward his room.  After he had taken a few steps he stopped & turned back in the direction of Iker’s room.  He just needed to see if James was ok.  They were friends weren’t they?  That’s what a friend would do.  Cristiano sighed again as he changed his mind yet again.

_“Maybe I need some air too,”_   he thought to himself, so he headed toward the elevator.  He stood in front of the doors for a few minutes after he pushed the down button.  Feeling impatient, Cristiano headed off toward the exit sign that signaled the stairs.  He went down one flight & then took a seat on the cold, hard concrete.  He leaned back & propped his elbows up on the step behind him.  He stretched his long legs out in front of him & allowed his head to fall backward as he closed his eyes.  _“It has been one hell of a long night.”_ He thought, suddenly exhausted.

As he sat alone just enjoying the quiet, the fire door above him opened & closed with a bang.  He heard footsteps coming quickly in his direction so he moved to one side of the steps so that the person would be able to get past him.  The footsteps stopped just behind him.  He turned & looked into James’ startled & slightly flushed face.  “Shit,” he swore under his breath.

“S…sorry, I didn’t know you were down here.”  James said quietly as he stood unmoving two steps above Cristiano.

“I guess not,” Cristiano said with a smirk as he turned his head back around.

“Excuse me,”  James said quietly as he continued down the stairs.

As he passed Cristiano, he reached out & grabbed his wrist to stop him.  “James, are you ok?  I mean really ok?” Cristiano asked, voice laced with concern.

James turned to face him as he answered.  “I’m fine.”

“Really?” Cristiano raised an eyebrow.

“Yes really.  As I’m sure you heard that was not my first time.”  James declared as he dropped his gaze to Cristiano’s navy & white Nikes.

Cristiano tugged on the arm he was still holding.  “Sit down James.”  It was not a request.

James met his gaze briefly & quickly sat down on the step next to him.  He tried not to stare as he noticed that Cristiano had not bothered to button his shirt completely.  To his horrified surprise, his cock stirred in his pants.  _“For God’s sake, what is it about this man???”_ he screamed to himself.

“I don’t mean physically speaking James.  I want to know if you are ok here,” he said as he pressed his index finger to James’ temple.  “The Ritual can be hard mentally.  All of those eyes on you.  The catcalls & the publicizing of something so private.  It’s hard.  So it’s understandable if you feel resentment about it or if you feel ashamed.”  He rushed on.  “You have nothing to be ashamed of James.”  Cris turned his body slightly toward James, eyes soft & serious.

James turned his gaze to Cris’s which was just inches from his face as they sat side by side on the step.  He shook his head as a wry smile crossed his face.

“What?” Cristiano asked frowning.

“Hmm?”

“What?   What is that look for?  Talk to me.”  Cristiano put his elbow on the step behind him as he propped his head on his hand & stared hard at James.

James just shook his head & drew his full lips into a line as he let his eyes close.  He let his head drop backward as he continued to half smile.

“Hey,” Cristiano said as he reached over & turned James’ face toward him.  “Talk to me.  What are you thinking right now?  I really do want to know James.”

James drew in a deep breath & released it as he opened his eyes and let them roam unchecked over Cristiano’s face.  “You have really long eyelashes.”  He blurted out.

“What?”

“Shit,”  James said as he closed his eyes tightly & pounded his head with the palm of his hand.  “You are an idiot!” he yelled at himself.

“Hey!” Cristiano said as he grabbed James’ arm.  “Stop that!  Jesus, you’re going to knock something loose in there.”

James laughed out loud at the absurdity of his day as a whole and at the comical look on Cris’s face.  After he finally stopped laughing he continued to smile.  A real smile this time.

“That’s better,” Cristiano said as he watched James’ smile linger.  “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah.  I guess I do.” He said as he nodded his head.

“Good.  Glad to hear it.”  Cristiano smiled as he patted James’ thigh.

“Cris?  You said you wanted to know what I was thinking earlier.”  James said as he looked into Cristiano’s brown gaze.

“I do.  What is it James?  I am your friend & you can tell me anything.  Whenever you need to talk, I’m here.  Remember that, ok?”

“Ok,”  James said shyly.

“So spill it!  What were you thinking?” Cris asked.  He smiled as he waited for the response.

“I was thinking that…that…I…” He paused to collect himself, “That I would give anything to be able to kiss you right now.”

Cristiano blinked & then stopped smiling as he sat up straight.  “James…” he trailed off.

“You asked, so I told you.  Now you know right?” James asked as he smiled at Cristiano.  “Does that make you uncomfortable?  I’m sorry if it does.” He added quickly.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Cris said as his brows furrowed.

“You are such a bad liar Cristiano.  Really terrible.” James looked straight ahead as he spoke.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to that James.  That’s all.”  Cris said quietly.

“You don’t need to say anything.  I guess I just needed to tell you,” James said as he turned to face Cris once more.

Cristiano dropped his head into his hands as he sat forward on the step with his elbows on his knees.  “Why?  Why would you feel the need to tell me that James?  We’re friends.  I thought we had established that.”  Cristiano sat like that for a bit waiting for James to reply.  When he continued to say nothing, he looked up to see what he was doing.  James sat staring at Cristiano with the same sultry look he had mesmerized him with earlier during The Ritual.

“My God James, don’t look at me like that.” Cristiano pleaded.

“Why not?  It’s how I feel Cris, I can’t help it.”  James declared as he licked his lips because they suddenly felt so dry.

Cristiano caught the motion & without thinking, licked his own lips.  James leaned forward & Cristiano snapped his head back so fast he almost hit it on the step behind him.  James slid smoothly towards Cristiano’s side of the step, completely closing the space between them.

“Don’t” came Cristiano’s passionate plea.

James said nothing as he pressed his lips softly against Cristiano’s.

His mouth felt like heaven to James.  He was Christmas morning & New Year’s Eve all at once.  He allowed his full lips to linger a bit as his tongue lapped at Cris’s bottom lip.  And then he pulled back to look at him.  Cristiano sat motionless as he stared somewhat dazed back at James.  As James leaned in once again he could barely hear Cris’s soft “Please”.

James kissed him again.  This time more forcefully.  He could feel the tension in Cris’s body as he held himself back.  James knew he was fighting him and he was having none of it.  He gripped Cristiano’s head and began to devour him completely.  His lips slashed across Cris’s with a pressure so great he had to part his lips.  As he did so, James slid his tongue into his mouth quickly.  He felt 10 feet tall as he heard Cristiano softly moan his name at the invasion.  James explored Cris’s mouth & savored the taste of him as Cristiano fought for control.  To his chagrin, his body began to respond instinctively.  His mouth relaxed and his tongue darted out to meet James’ as their lips molded together.  James’ hand slid down to Cristiano’s smooth, hairless chest and he thought he would explode.  He needed more of that velvety smooth skin underneath his fingertips.  He moved to slide a leg over Cris’s thighs in order to straddle him but Cristiano caught him mid motion & managed to set James foot back on the ground.  He broke the kiss, turning his head sharply as he fought for control.

“No James.  I can’t do this.” He said as he got shakily to his feet.

James jumped to his feet and caught him by the waist.  “Cris wait.  Don’t go,” he pleaded as he continued to try to kiss Cristiano.

“James stop!” Cris snapped.  Undeterred, James pushed his body up against Cristiano with so much force that his back slammed into the wall behind him.  James trapped his arms at his sides as he kissed the side of his neck down to his collarbone.

Cristiano was not far from losing control and he knew it.  He also knew that Fabio would never forgive him if he let this happen.

James licked & kissed his chest as Cristiano moaned.  It was the single sexiest thing James had ever heard and it set him on fire.  He slid a hand around Cris’s tiny waist as he dipped his head to nibble at his nipple.  James shoved his leg between Cristiano’s and began to rub his thigh against Cris’s crotch.

Cris’s limbs were turning to jelly and a part of him wanted to cry because this was going to happen and he could not seem to stop it.  He kept seeing James on that bed earlier, only in his mind he was the one pounding into him, making him scream and moan and call his name.

James’ hand slid between them as he groped Cris’s cock through his jeans.  It only frustrated him more.  He wanted to see it.  He wanted to touch the skin and feel the heat and weight of it in his hand.  He wanted it in his mouth and in his ass.  Fuck! He needed so much more than this.

Cristiano was really panting and moaning now as James stroked him through his jeans.  He reached up and captured Cristiano’s bottom lip with his teeth.  He sucked on it briefly & then smashed his lips into Cris’s so hard he could feel his teeth.  He was so gone and he knew it.  His brain was useless for thinking as it was solely focused on the physical at the moment.  He was totally lost in this man he had wanted for so long.  It was fantasy turned reality and the real Cristiano Ronaldo was better than he could ever have dreamed him.

BANG!

James and Cristiano jumped apart as the fire door closed loudly above them.  They listened as footsteps traveled up to the floor above.  As James stood staring up at the person he could not actually see, Cristiano bolted up the stairs 2 at a time and out the door.  By the time James recovered and got out of the door himself, Cristiano was already halfway down the hall, his long legs eating up the floor.  He turned down a hallway and disappeared from sight.  James closed his eyes as he stood just in front of the fire door.

“Shit,” he whispered into the quiet empty hallway.

Cristiano had to steady his shaking hand before he could open the door to his hotel room.  Once he heard the click of the lock he burst into the room as if someone was chasing him & stood with his back pressed against the door as he gathered himself.

Fabio came out of the bathroom wearing a towel low around his hips just as Cristiano burst through the door.  He stared at him as he pasted a fake smile across his red, swollen lips.  Fabio’s stomach dropped to his feet as he processed the picture in front of him.

“Hey,” Cristiano said a little shaky and failing miserably at sounding nonchalant.  He glanced at Fabio as he went to the minibar & poured himself a drink.

“Hey yourself.  What’s wrong?”  Fabio asked, eyes narrowed.

“Nothing.  It’s been a long night.  I’m tired.”  He said as he drained the glass and left it on top of the little fridge.  “I’m going to grab a quick shower and then turn in.  You don’t have to wait for me,” he said from behind the closed bathroom door.

Fabio sat down on the bed & shut his eyes as he let the pain wash over him.  He knew that he and Cristiano had not given each other titles, but he truly always thought they were exclusive, at least as far as men were concerned.  Cristiano’s phone buzzed from the bedside table where it had been all night.  If he had had it with him, Fabio would have called him earlier to see what was taking so long because he had started to worry about where he was.  The phone buzzed again three times in quick succession.  Fabio picked it up.  He knew the lock code so he opened it and went immediately to his text messages.  There were 4 new ones.  All from James Rodriguez.

The first was a simple—I’m sorry.  JR

The second, third and fourth were all parts of the same message.  It read:  I swear I will never touch you like that again unless you ask me to.  God Cris I want u so bad I can’t think straight but I shouldn’t have done that.  Please forgive me. Call me, text me, just let me know we’re ok.  I’m up. -JR

_“Oh so that little horny asshole tried something with Cris did he?  No wonder Cris looked so hunted.  The crazy stalker probably chased him to the room.”_ Fabio’s angry thoughts were interrupted as Cristiano came out of the bathroom in a towel.  He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts to put on.  He didn’t look at Fabio as he pulled the shorts on under his towel & snatched the shirt over his head. He tossed the towel onto a chair and climbed under the covers as he turned his back to him.  Fabio didn’t know what was stranger, the clothes (Cristiano slept naked) or the cold shoulder he was getting from this man who was usually so affectionate and always liked to cuddle at bedtime, especially after a win.

“Are we fighting?” he asked.

“No.” Cristiano said as he peered over his shoulder.  “I’m just tired.”

“Ok,” Fabio said as he stared at Cristiano’s back.  He watched as his product free hair began to dry in patches & curl up.  His phone buzzed again and Fabio tossed it over Cris’s body.  It landed just in front of his face.  Fabio watched as he checked the messages and put the phone on the floor beside the bed.  He didn’t answer any of his messages and Fabio didn’t ask who it was.  He turned off the lamp and tossed his towel on top of Cristiano’s on the chair.  He climbed slowly into the bed and slid his naked body under the covers.  He hesitated for only a few seconds before he slid over and fit his body to Cristiano’s from behind.  He pressed a kiss to his neck and slid his arm across his waist.  He felt Cristiano exhale as he took the hand that hung just across his waist and pulled it up to his chest bringing Fabio even closer to his body.  He sighed as he clutched his lover’s hand until he quickly fell asleep.

Neither Fabio nor James slept at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the story got away from me completely.


End file.
